COB, 10/22/19
Plant, 6:22 PM Well what it was is. Charles is sitting in the backroom of his shop after closing it early for reasons. Counting money. And unrelated Cynthia finally got the nerve to go back to brimstone. Bringing Beatrish with her for Reasons. With the 2 sitting in one of the booths just eating. Plant, 6:22 PM And Leon. Well he's off doing things at the moment. Plant, 6:22 PM Flying. Death, 6:33 PM Summer and Lloyd were seen at a table, apparently in the middle of just starting another arm-wrestle rematch, and Logan apparently being the referee. Logan and Summer looked up when they heard the entrance of the others, and Lloyd took the opportunity to cheaply slam Summer's arm onto the table. Plant, 6:38 PM After Cynthia set down. Beatrish walks over to them. "Mind if I take the next turn?" She likes arm wrestles. Saren, 6:42 PM Of course, Gil wasn't around surprisingly, or maybe unsurprisingly.. But Mars seemed to be here like usual. Slowly eating a cup of tortilla soup and minding his own business. Death, 6:43 PM Summer glanced to Lloyd with a scowl as she pulled her hand back and rubbed it for a moment. "... Sure.. I need to start work anyways," she anyways, getting up to walk to the counter. "Let me know if you all want amything." Plant, 6:46 PM "Thank you." Beatrish said before sitting down and getting her arm into position. "How bout it?" Cynthia is just Scetching to keep herself calm. What ever was around. For now she was scetching Logan. "Umm ma'am may I have a glass of water please." Quiet timid voice and a raise hand to try to get Summer's attention. Saren, 6:49 PM "Hmm.. You have more soup..?" Mars asked, from the looks of it he was battling a cold; hence the more frazzled look, puffy red eyes and rings around the eyes; that and the baggie full of tissues. Sue, 6:51 PM Aaand Kino seems to have found the demon ale. Which he is chugging behind the bar. Oh no. Death, 6:52 PM Lloyd looked at Beatrish for a good long moment, but just sighed and rested his elbow on the table. "Alright. But only because you're really confident about it." Logan didn't really notice, watching Beatrish and Lloyd curiously, but Summer did hear both Cynthia and Mars, and began grabbing some water for her. "It shouldn't take too long to get the soup Mars," Summer called out. Saren, 6:54 PM Mars just gave Summer a silent thumbs up in response, covering his mouth with his elbow to cough. Death, 6:56 PM Summer's ear twitched in response to Mars's cough, and she glanced over to him just for a brief moment as she gave Cynthia her glass of water. Plant, 6:58 PM Beatrish grabbed the hand ready to go. "Try me." Her arm forms a thin crimson aura around her burgundy fur. aura doesn't count as cheating Cynthia is still drawing quietly. "Thank you ma'am." Politely responds. Saren, 7:00 PM It looked more like a common cold, nothing too serious to worry about maybe, after all it wasn't life threatening. Death, 7:03 PM "You're welcome," Summer said cheerfully before making her way over to Mars, now speaking in a hushed tone. "Y'sure you want to be around here? You look under the weather." Lloyd glanced to the side for a moment before then looking at Logan. "Any time, Acuility," Lloyd pointed out. The mouse then simply raised his right arm in the air, held it there for a moment, and then quickly dropped it down as he said "Begin!" Plant, 7:05 PM Beatrish near instantly starts with easily enough force to knock most people's arms into the table. Like alot alright. Death, 7:08 PM Beatrish would note that she began to ever so slowly push Lloyd's arm closer and closer onto his side of the table. Plant, 7:10 PM Beatrish just keeps the pressure on. Saren, 7:10 PM "It's fine, I kinda don't know how to make soup and it's just a minor cold." Mars whispered back, opening and closing his eyes like he was tired Death, 7:13 PM "... Seriously, take care of yourself," she said in a concerned tone as she began floating backwards. "I'll just go ahead and quickly warm some up." As for Beatrish, well, just as Lloyd was about to lose, he casually doubled his strength to push back against her. Plant, 7:15 PM Beatrish got abit surprised and doubled her own force Plant, 7:16 PM Cynthia finished the Logan drawing and started drawning Beatrish and Lloyd's arm wrestling Death, 7:20 PM It seemed that Lloyd was on the verge of defeat once more before he casually doubled his force once more. In fact, looking at his face, he was barely trying, as if he was lifting an apple. Saren, 7:23 PM "Thanks.." Mars whispered, otherwise just pressing his head against the table.. Well, it wasn't all bad, least he didn't have Kishon or Kino to bother him right now otherwise he might actually do something. Plant, 7:24 PM Beatrish keeps upping her strength her face looking less like struggling more concentrating. Sue, 7:28 PM Kino stumbles over toward Mars, laughing drunkenly. “Fffuckin’ fight me, I’m desperate.” Death, 7:28 PM With that, Summer casually hopped over the counter to quickly head into the kitchen in order to prepare and serve some soup for the wolf. The lynx, on the other hand, seemed to be in no rush as he continued to casually up his strength. "You seem to be underestimating me," he noted. Plant, 7:31 PM Beatrish is just keeping up the strength higher to match. "No I just never start all out." Cynthia is just finishing up the sketch sipping her water. Sue, 7:33 PM Kishon has actually been busy dadding to bother Mars, but Kino is wasted and DTF... F being fight. Death, 7:36 PM "I noticed," Lloyd answered, still showing purely casual effort as the he started increasing his output to the point where it was now notably superhuman. "And surely you have, as well." Saren, 7:37 PM Mars just glanced at the drunk Kino with a small sigh, well this was going to be fun.. Still, he just had to wait for a bowl of soup.. That was it. Plant, 7:38 PM Beatrish started to be push back but ups her strength to match. "I think so." Plant, 7:39 PM Cytnhia Finished that drawing and started a thind one of Summer. Death, 7:40 PM By now, Summer had returned with the soup, placing it down by Mars. "I don't think I need to tell you that it's hot, do I?" she half-joked. Sue, 7:40 PM Kino tries to grab Mars and pet his fur the wrong way, trying to rile him up. Saren, 7:42 PM Mars leveled a flat stare at Summer for a while, which cracked into a smile.. Which cracked into a grimace when Kino started to grab onto his fur; followed by Mars' hand moving to grab something, most likely a fork.. Seriously he was grimacing in discomfort because Kino was tugging on his fur; not exactly a pleasant feeling when your hair is being pulled. Death, 7:42 PM "So the question is," Lloyd noted as he smirked. "Who'd reach their limit first?" And as he said that, he began outputting a few ton-force of work. Sue, 7:45 PM Kino keeps messing with his fur, though a bit less roughly when he realizes how fricking soft it is. “Holy fuck.” He whispers. Death, 7:45 PM Summer, who was there at the time being, reached her hand over to firmly but gently put Mars's hand down while shaking her head to simply tell him "no". She did, however, turn to Kino sternly. "It'd be nice if you ask before grabbing other people," she noted. Sue, 7:46 PM “... Fight me,” Kino drunkenly challenges Summer, growling softly. “I wanna fight someone.” Saren, 7:48 PM Mars just sort of tried to move away from Kino right now, he wasn't feeling good anyways and someone just grabbing onto his fur wasn't high on the list of things he liked anyways.. Still, he took the cue and stopped reaching for a fork; instead choosing the time to actually dig in to his soup. Plant, 7:48 PM Beatrish ups her strength pushing back with her aura becomeing noticable visible on her arm. Death, 7:50 PM "I fight purely for self defense," Summer stated to Kino. "However, I will be notifying Vedash about you provoking others to fight." Death, 7:51 PM Lloyd watched the aura for a moment, then looked to Beatrish and smirked. "Ah. It seems that you're approaching your own limits." Plant, 7:52 PM "Just keeping it up." Sue, 7:52 PM “Don’t tell Dad,” Kino groans, “It’ll break his heart!” Saren, 7:54 PM Mars just chose to quietly eat his soup, let Summer handle this. She was better at this sort of thing than he was anyways. Death, 7:56 PM "I don't want to tell him. But that won't stop me if I have to tell him," Summer replied in an almost scolding tone before mentally flicking a switch, suddenly showing a smile on her face. "So let's be nice, alright?" Death, 7:58 PM Lloyd seemed to grin before he suddenly gripped Beatrish's hand tighter and noticeably dwarfed the previous amount of effort he put into it. "But exactly how long can you keep it up?" Plant, 8:00 PM Beatrish caught herself from hitting the table upping the strength to push back to a fair mark. "Give you credit stronger than Connor is." Death, 8:01 PM "... who's Connor agai- oh, right, that guy... I haven't seen him in a while." Sue, 8:04 PM Kino growls. “But I wanna fiiiight!” He whines. Death, 8:06 PM "Then you've come to the wrong building," Summer answered, crossing her arms. Plant, 8:09 PM Beatrish upped her strength even more. "But I'm stronger than him to." She's pushing more. Cynthia started drawing Kino and Mars keeping quiet. Death, 8:12 PM "By how much, exactly?" He asked as his hand slowly got pushed further downwards. Plant, 8:14 PM "Alot." She keeps pushing. She is stronk gorl. Sue, 8:16 PM Kino groans. “Pleaaase, I don’t have anyone to fight and I need to not go rusty. My rivals haven’t even gone to my arena I worked hard on!” Death, 8:19 PM "That's not my problem," Summer answered. "If you want to fight someone, ask them to, hope they agree, and take it to wherever your arena is." The smile from Lloyd's face disappeared. "'A lot' doesn't answer my question," Lloyd declared as his output dialed up to eleven... literally. Plant, 8:22 PM Beatrish finally showing wear being pushed back almost to the table. Sue, 8:24 PM Kino growls. “Who do you think you are, midget?” Death, 8:29 PM "I'm someone with self-control that you won't break that easily," Summer said with a cheeky smug look on her face. Saren, 8:30 PM Mars decided to interrupt and be a little cheeky. "And that's why you married Jeanne?" He asked, clearly a cheeky jab at both Jeanne and Summer. Death, 8:31 PM As Lloyd notes that Beatrish's arm is starting to drop, he calmly speaks up. "You seem to be close to your limit. By this amount, you should be able to lift probably two elephants with one arm. Am I wrong?" Death, 8:32 PM Summer's head quickly swiveled to Mars's direction. "Oh hush and finish your soup, Mars." Plant, 8:35 PM "About that. Maybe." Her aura solidifies to the point you can't see her arm underneath and she starts to push back Sue, 8:35 PM And Kino launches himself forward and climbs onto the bar, posing suggestively. “Fight me, midget,” Plant, 8:37 PM Cynthia giggles abit at the dumbness of Kino Saren, 8:38 PM Mars just snickered softly, before scooping some more soup in his mouth. "... Huh." Death, 8:38 PM ".... I'm should also note to Vedash that you have your unsanitized feet on the kitchen counter, but that's just me being nitpicky... if this wasn't a restaurant," Summer winked. Death, 8:41 PM Logan at this point decided not to be anywhere near this aura mess, so he started to back away and eventually leave the table entirely. All the while, Lloyd merely gazed at the aura for a few moments, then back to Beatrish. "You don't seem to have much power left to spare, do you?" Sue, 8:43 PM Kino shrugs. “Just fight me and maybe I won’t!” He shouts. Plant, 8:43 PM "I'll admit. It pushing it." She said with the aura cracking and fading. And he breathing abit hard. Death, 8:45 PM ".... You're doing it right now- get off the counter, Kino," Summer quickly stated, shifting her priorities while she walked to the side to get some sanitizing spray. Death, 8:45 PM "... Have you ever lifted a tank?" Lloyd asked randomly. Saren, 8:47 PM Meanwhile, when Logan eventually returned to the area where he stored the shard, he would find that the shard was missing and containment was trashed.. With the only thing being left behind was a small diamond shaped object; something meant to be inserted into a receptacle to play a message. Plant, 8:49 PM "Never had a chance." Her strength hasn't changed the aura just lowered the output. Odd thing her olive green eyes have a slight red shine to them from the aura Death, 8:55 PM Logan momentarily froze, because the paranoid and frightened mouse is witnessing the fact that A: The shard is gone, and B: the same containment that could contain a black hole was trashed. .... So uh... he kept his distance from the diamond for the time being, backing away and pulling out his analyzer to fearfully scan the diamond from a distance. "Then lift one," Lloyd simply stated, basically increasing his efforts by five. At this point he was exerting somewhere around 50 ton-force, which would be like pushing against the weight of a small tank. Saren, 8:56 PM The Diamond itself had no traps, nothing harmful, if anything it seemed to have some sort of message playing software and that was it. Death, 9:00 PM ... After a moment of hesitation, Logan activated Jen on his wristband in order to see when and how the shard escaped. He thought for sure that there was way too negligible of a chance that it was done with brute force. Plant, 9:01 PM And Beatrish held it back for about 5 seconds and then went down slamming into the table. Sue, 9:03 PM Kino lies back on the counter and shrugs. “Make me.” Sue, 9:03 PM “...Or paint me like one of your Soleannan girls. Either or.” Plant, 9:05 PM "Would you get off if you had a picture of yourself?" Cynthia asked. Death, 9:06 PM Summer just gazed at Kino for a moment.... then glanced to Mars with a confused expression. It was likely for what Soleanna was. Saren, 9:07 PM That was the thing, it was done through brute force of an external kind.. It seemed that the mysterious life form tore its way in through some sort of weird portal like mechanism, grabbed the shard and proceeded to rampage in containment.. However, it seemed like something was different about this figure. It's limbs were no longer noodly, rather they seemed to have actual definition, looking like proper armor of some kind; as for how it trashed the containment field; it seemed to let out a hypersonic screech of some sort before discharging an omnidirectional wave of.. Something, before leaving through the same method it entered. Death, 9:07 PM Lloyd looked at Beatrish's arm for a second, then back to Beatrish once more. "... so you can lift a tank.... well, probably with two arms." Saren, 9:08 PM Mars glanced back at Summer. "It's sort of a city nation.. Nation city, its really nice though." Sue, 9:08 PM Kino brushes his mane back and blows his bangs out of his face, still being a defiant little bastard. Death, 9:12 PM "... um.... anyways," Summer thought, glancing back to Kino. "I don't really want to repeat myself, so can you just get off and, Idunno, look literally anywhere else in the city for someone to fight?" Death, 9:17 PM Logan could only assume that it was this unknown wave that caused the destruction. The field expanded space enough so that it could hold in a singularity, he thought, if this was physical might then there would be nothing he could do to stop it. So he told Jen to check the data for whatever that attack was while he went over to pick up the diamond. Plant, 9:18 PM Beatrish is rubbing her wrist. "You know I have to give you credit. You one the only two people who's beaten me in an arm wrestle." Plant, 9:20 PM "Excuse me Kino could yoh please get down." Cynthia asked. Saren, 9:22 PM It definitely wasn't a singularity that caused this, it was as if someone took a metaphysical sledgehammer.. Something physical in an abstract sense and smashed the containment field from the inside with it.. However, when Logan picked up the diamond; something tiny pricked his finger, and the word WORST began to echo in his brain like a sonorous chorus, beating drums in his head.. Followed by what seemed like an inconsequential set of numbers.. However, the way that formatted seemed very reminiscent of coordinates in an X, Y and Z styled graph.. More specifically coordinates to somewhere in the multiverse.. Death, 9:22 PM "To be fair, I don't think you really know who I am," Lloyd answered with a smirk. Death, 9:23 PM As a scientist, of course the first thing Logan did was Death, 9:23 PM yeet that thing across the room. Saren, 9:24 PM Yeeting it across the room would not have had any effect on what followed after the pricking of a finger. Sue, 9:24 PM “Make me!” Kino shouts at Cynthia with a hiss. Death, 9:27 PM Of course, Logan instinctively held his hands to his ears as he crumbled onto the floor. "Jen, MindBreak!" he called out, which immediately followed with a barrier field that was specifically designed for mental damnpening. It was the same thing that Logan used to help shield Alaine from her empathetic abilities whenever the COB environment became too hostile. Death, 9:30 PM As for Kino, well... he'd suddenly feel the counter being freezing cold. At the same time, Summer was casually resting her hand against the side of the counter. Saren, 9:30 PM This only succeeded partially, it stopped the memetic effect of the diamond from repeating the word 'WORST' in his mind over and over again, leaving only the numbers in Logan's mind.. Simply put, the field had cut out the background noise but did not prevent the diamond from transferring those numbers because the transference itself was nigh instantaneous. Death, 9:34 PM So long as the mindscrewing part of the message transferal was done with, Logan didn't care. He took a few moments to breathe, checking his pulse for a moment as he watched the diamond, and then contacted Jen again. "Jen, I asked for you to analyze the shard's metaphysical data.. was there any more information you have collected?" Plant, 9:36 PM "I drew you instead." She turns her sketchbook around showing Kino standing on Magma. Just black and white pencil scetch. "So thats how much a tank weighs?" Beatrish asked. Sue, 9:37 PM Kino’s wrath satisfied, he slides on off the counter, hugging himself from the cold. “Eugh, so cold.” Saren, 9:37 PM Well, while it didn't collect anymore data from the shard itself, it could confirm one thing.. The creature that the shard broke off of and the creature that destroyed containment.. They are one and the same, furthermore, it is alive; rather, it seems that the physical shell was not alive, but something was using that shell as a sort of body, and that was the source of the 'special' energy residue on the shard. Death, 9:44 PM With that, Summer just subtly returned the thermal energy that she subtly stole from the counter, satisfied with her plan working. Lloyd shrugged. "More or less," he simply answered. Logan began to trot over to the diamond, hesitating, but trying to pick it up once more to see if he could pick up any more information. Saren, 9:46 PM Unfortunately.. There was nothing more for Logan to pick up, it seems that the entity that left the diamond there in the first place did it with the purpose of revealing a set of coordinates and that was it; to further illustrate that theory. The moment Logan picked up the diamond, it actually shattered, its molecular compounds breaking down in the air as it reduced itself to its component atoms and scattered itself amongst the wind so to speak. Death, 9:50 PM ... okay then. Logan just decided to write down the coordinates and any other bits of info, in case he magically forgot them. ... one thing was sure though; he was going to contact Jeanne ASAP. Plant, 9:51 PM "Damn. Guess I do know someone who could lift a tank." Beatrish says before holding her hand out for a handshake. "I'm Beatrish Strider by the way." Plant, 10:04 PM Cynthia slinks over to check on Kino. She's to nice for her own good. "You alright?" Sue, 10:05 PM Kino grumbles. “Yeah, just cold. The United Federation is too cold.” Plant, 10:06 PM "It would help if you put on a shirt." She said handing him her drawing go try to help him feel better. Sue, 10:41 PM “Nah.” Kino accepts the drawing and folds it neatly, putting it in his shorts pocket. “Clothes are overrated.” Plant, 10:42 PM "Then you shouldn't complain about cold." Plant, 10:43 PM Cynthia said happy he seemed to like the drawing. Sue, 10:53 PM “... I think we need a nice lava pit in here.” Plant, 10:56 PM "That would look nice I have to admit." God damn niceness Sue, 10:56 PM Kino nods. “Good place for a nap, too.” Plant, 10:58 PM "That I don't think so." Sue, 11:01 PM Kino shrugs. I’m kinda lava proof.” Plant, 11:02 PM "Oh so that makes sence. But we aren't lava proof. Actually most people aren't." Sue, 11:07 PM “How do you know?” Saren, 11:08 PM "Because most people aren't Demi gods, or even quarter god." Plant, 11:23 PM "Most people don't have powers of any sort." Sue, 11:26 PM Kino blinks. “How’d ya know about my granddad?” Saren, 11:28 PM Mars blinked. "No I just assumed, why else would you be so out of touch with the world.." With that, Mars just sort of walked his way to the back room for some actual sleep. Plant, 11:31 PM "I assumed he was an orphan." Saren, 11:37 PM Mars looked at Cynthia, right before he went inside. "You would be right to assume, but nine times out of ten it is the wildest guess, the logical one is usually never right." Plant, 11:41 PM "Alright then. Can I guess something about you then?" She asked with the smile Saren, 11:46 PM Mars blinked, but, deciding to humor her he nodded. Plant, 11:51 PM "Okay so like." She ponders. "You use to have a power of some sort but now don't." She said with a wild guess. Well not 100% a guess but like something said that was it. Saren, 11:58 PM That.. Wasn't something Mars wanted to be reminded about, evidenced by the noticeable flinch. A clenching of his teeth, and choosing to ignore Cynthia in favor of sliding into the back room for some sleep. Plant, 12:00 AM "...I think i said something bad." Plant, 12:03 AM Cynthia feels bad Plant, 12:19 AM It's the female Connor relatives not good with talking to people. Sue, 2:18 AM Kino shrugs. “Nah, that’s mostly from being raised in an isolated volcano community.” Plant, 2:33 AM "Oh well sounds.... interesting atleast." Cynthia says going back to calm after the Mars thing happens Sue, 2:50 AM Kino nods. “I got to chuck people into the volcano.”